


The Monster is Coming

by idc



Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idc/pseuds/idc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray visited Richard and his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monster is Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of inspired by the scene where Ray asked Chad what happened to his shoes, and Richard tried to protect him from Ray. I thought their dynamic is interesting and so mused how it would be if Richard was Ray's ex.

The saturday morning cartoon was on when the doorbell rang. Chad ate his cereal in front of the tv as Richard crossed the room to open the door.

The moment he did, the door was pushed open widely.

"Ray," Richard took a step back, "You shouldn't be here."

"What?" Ray smirked, "You're going to call the police?" he then chuckled at his own joke.

"Are you... You're drunk, Ray. Please leave," Richard tried to square up to him but his face showed fear.

"I just want to see my son," Ray stepped forward and Richard glanced nervously at Chad, who were watching them. "What is it? Is your boyfriend here? Has his ass healed or do I need to kick it some more again?" he raised his voice.

"Leave, Ray! I..."

Ray grabbed the front of Richard's shirt. "Don't tell me what to do," he punched Richard's stomach, making him keeled over. "Maybe I should remind you of your place."

He grabbed open Richard's shirt, practically ripping a few button off. Richard punched Ray's chest, but it did nothing and Ray only kicked his stomach back.

"Dad..." Chad said, unsure of what to do. "Chad, go to your room!" Richard coughed, trying to take a breath while holding the pain. "And cover your ears," he gritted his teeth.

"He should stay. He should know how to put a bitch in its rightful place," Ray shoved him flat on the floor.

"Go!"

"You're not even his father!" Ray laughed cruelly.

Chad did as he was told.

He covered his ears but he could still hear the crying and screaming from the living room.

After awhile the screaming stop, but only after he heard the sound of a car leaving that he dared to go out of the room. He found his dad sitting on the floor with his back against the sofa. Bruises littered his skin and his lips were bloody. His shirt was torn apart and his pants pooled in his knees.

"Chad," Richard said with hoarse voice, "bring Dad some clean clothes, will you? I can't really move."

"Yes, dad."

"I think we should move far away from here. What do you think?"

Chad only nodded. He did his task and only when his dad had cleaned up and fell asleep on the sofa, he cried.


End file.
